


Pretty please, take care of me ?

by kurtcobain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Harry in Lace, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtcobain/pseuds/kurtcobain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is stressed. Harry wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty please, take care of me ?

Louis had recently been promoted at work, and it had brought many new pressures to the 30 year old. Harry had caught onto this stress immediately, and wanted to help his daddy relax. So while Louis was at work one Friday, Harry put his plan in motion.

  
He slowly pulled on his brand new white garter belt set, ordered just for this occasion, careful not to disturb the pretty pink plug he had nestled inside him. The set was nothing extravagant, but it flattered his small curves perfectly.

The lace belt itself rested just below his hip bones, showcasing his dainty hourglass-like figure. The pantie beneath it was a sheer white thong, which allowed only his pink cock head to peek out of the top. After making sure the material sat on his hips just right, Harry carefully stretched the silver clips extending from the belt down to the middle of his thighs and attached them to the tights.

The tip-top of the stockings were a flower patterned lace that extended only about 2 inches up his legs. The rest of the stockings were a soft opaque white that stretched over his muscles sinuously. Once Harry was sure he looked good enough to eat, he patiently waited—ass up—on Louis’ bed.

Waiting had soon become difficult, and it was all due to the way the plug incessantly pressed up onto his prostate at that angle. Harry began to whine pitifully from the beautiful feeling, his hips moving in imperceptible figure eights to help relieve the sensation.

Maybe I can get off just one time before Louis gets home. He thought to himself, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. Harry curled a hand around his dick and began to softly thumb over his slit. He whined loudly and pressed his face further into the feather pillows to muffle the sound. He knew that only bad boys got off without their daddy’s permission, but it had felt too good to stop.

Harry began to grind down into his own hand, breathless little moans and pants falling from his raw-bitten red lips. He had become so lost in his pleasure that he didn’t hear the large oak door slam shut and Louis’ loud ‘I’m home!’ echo throughout the house.

It was only when calloused and warm hands had grabbed his hips roughly and flipped him over that he let out a startled yelp and realized that his daddy was home.

“Harry,” Louis tsked as his hands pressed Harry’s hips firmly into the mattress, leaving him practically no room to squirm. “Don’t you know that good boys wait for their daddy to get home before getting off?” Harry let out a regretful whine and turned his head into the silk sheets.

“‘M sorry, daddy.” His words were muffled by the sheets, so Louis released one of his hips before grabbing his jaw firmly and turning his face towards his own.

“Harry.” Louis spoke sternly, anger brewing inside his cerulean eyes. “Face me when you speak. Otherwise your punishment will become much worse.” Mischief and fire twinkled in his eyes as Harry gasped.

“Now,” Louis moved his hand back to its original position on Harry’s hip and licked his lips. “What were you saying?”

Harry inhaled deeply and just barely resisted the urge to look away from his daddy’s fiery eyes.

“I said that I was sorry, daddy.” Louis huffed in response and pressed down harder on Harry’s hips causing the plug to shift and press harder on to the boy’s prostate, in turn making Harry keen while throwing his head back in pleasure as hot white sparks danced up his spine.

“Oh I don’t think that you’re sorry at all Harry.” Louis used his hands to roll Harry’s hips in circles, making the boy’s head swim in pain-pleasure. “In fact,” Louis continued his circular motions with one hand while the other found its way to Harry’s nipple and latched on, causing a small scream to fall from Harry’s lips. “I think you wanted me to find you being a naughty boy.” Harry tried to protest that statement, but all that escaped was a pitiful mew.

“Quiet!” Louis ordered, his fingernails scratching roughly over Harry’s right nipple. “I think,” He continued, other hand leaving Harry’s hip to shove a thumb in his mouth. Harry obediently latched on and suckled. Good boy. Louis thought with a proud smirk.

“I think that you wanted to be punished. I think that you wanted to get spanked by daddy; I know how much you absolutely love it. You’re always asking for more, craving for more, even after you’ve fulfilled your punishment.” Louis removed his hand from Harry’s nipple and the thumb from his mouth, saliva trailing behind it. “Explain yourself.” Louis ordered.

“Wanted to help you, daddy.” Harry gasped, short of breath from sucking on Louis’ thumb barely moments prior. “I know you’ve been stressed lately and--” Harry’s back arched as Louis shoved at the plug inside him roughly.

“Keep going, daddy didn’t say you could stop.” Harry nodded and continued his words broken and breathy with moans.

“I-uh-wanted to help you d-daddy.” He whined as a particularly hard thrust of the plug hit his prostate dead on. “You’ve been s-so stressed lately and I wanted to be a good boy for you so I-I dressed up all pretty for you but the plug just felt so good in me a-and I couldn’t help myself.” Harry practically sobbed from pleasure as Louis rubbed the pink plug softly over his spot. “’M sorry daddy I really am I just--” Louis’ right hand was placed over Harry’s mouth while the left one still played with the plug.

“Hush now baby, you’re rambling.” Louis cooed. Silent tears fell down Harry’s face as he stared into his daddy’s eyes. “You just wanted to help daddy huh?” Harry nodded under Louis’ hand in confirmation. “So you were trying to be a good boy for me?” Harry nodded even harder at that. “Well then,” Louis removed his one hand from over Harry’s mouth and the other from the plug. “Since you did try, but ultimately failed, your punishment can be lessened.”

Louis sat himself at the edge of the bed and patted his lap. “Come lay across my lap, babe. I’m going to give you eight spanks, with the plug still in. Understand?”

“Yes daddy.” Harry responded obediently as he crawled to lie over his daddy’s lap.

“Ready?” Louis asked, one palm on the small of Harry’s back as the other rose to strike. Harry let out a weak yes and Louis went for it.

The strap of Harry’s thong had already been slightly displaced so Louis had full access to the sparkling jeweled end of the plug as he struck with the palm of his hand.  
Harry’s whole body convulsed and he breathed out a meek One.

“Louder baby, daddy can’t hear you.”

On the second spank Harry spoke out a louder Two. Louis continued his assault until Harry got out an almost non-existent Eight.

“Amazing job, my darling.” Louis praised, as he rubbed his palms over Harry’s slightly reddened skin and placed sweet kisses onto the back of his neck. “Now go lay on your front, with your pretty ass in the air please. You deserve a special reward for trying to help daddy.”

Harry did as he was told and then some, he had his legs spread wide and his ass up, showcasing his pretty pink hole stretching around the plug, while his hands gripped onto the metal headboard tightly.

Louis stripped down to just his boxers, and crawled his way behind Harry. He began to massage and place tender kisses onto Harry’s red ass cheeks to soothe them.

“Such a perfect baby for daddy, always trying to make me feel better. Now how about daddy makes his baby feel good, hmm?” Harry pushed his ass back and nodded, his face pressed sideways into a pillow.

“Want me to eat you out baby? Want daddy to make your arse so slick with spit he could just shove right into you hmm?” Harry whined loudly and pressed his ass back farther into Louis’ touch in lieu of an answer. “Okay baby, daddy’ll give you what you want. I’ve just got to remove this plug, okay?”

Louis grabbed the plug by the jeweled base and began to pull it out slowly, licking around each inch that came out.

“Mmm, you taste so sweet baby. You look even sweeter; all dolled up in the new outfit daddy bought you. It looks even more gorgeous on you than I thought it would.” Harry keened under Louis’ praise and gently grinded back onto his face once the plug was fully removed.

Louis spread Harry’s cheeks apart and squeezed the soft flesh. “So eager for it, aren’t you? You love it when daddy makes you all dirty with his spit; love it when I get you so messy that my spit drips down your thighs.” Louis rubbed his stubbled cheeks into Harry’s sweetly sensitized skin, placing a fleeting kiss over the fluttering hole and making Harry lurch forward.

Louis just went for it, pulling the thong’s strap to the side and shoving his face in as deep as he could, placing large, broad, and incessantly firm licks of tongue over Harry’s stretched and sensitive hole.

Harry absolutely loved it. Keeping a firm hold on the headboard he pushed his hips back and rotated them in circles, trying to shove Louis’ tongue deeper.

Louis stopped what he was doing to place his hands firmly on Harry’s rocking hips. “Still.” He commanded. “You’ll take what daddy gives you, understand?”

Harry nodded feverently, wanting Louis’ hot tongue back on him immediately. “Good.” Louis added, before diving right back in. He pulled Harry’s cheeks as wide as they would go and burying his face in with side-to-side motions. He sucked and nipped at Harry’s stretched out rim, mind buzzing with arousal when loud moaning could be heard above him.

Louis continued his assault tongue absolutely ravishing Harry’s arse with pokes and prods of his tongue. He starts off with slow, languid licks that have Harry’s thighs quaking with pleasure. He then moves on to fast pointed prods of his tongue past Harry’s first ring of muscles, massaging his prostate with each intrusive lick. Louis continues in this pattern, only occasionally breaking it to offer a gentle suck or quick nip at Harry’s puckered, spit-slick rim.

Once Louis’ saliva was trailing messily down Harry’s thighs, and his jaw was aching from the effort of keeping it open, Louis removed himself from Harry’s beautiful arse and scooted himself up the bed to lie flat next to him.

“Sit on my face.” He said. Almost conversationally, as if he hadn’t had Harry’s ass in his mouth seconds earlier. Harry stared at him in quite awe, Louis normally hated face-riding.

“Now Harry, before I change my mind.” Harry scrambled to comply.

After resting his knees on either side of Louis’ face and gripping the headboard tightly for security, Harry glanced down at Louis inquisitively to make sure that this was truly okay. Louis nodded in affirmation as his hands snaked up to grab a firm hold of Harry’s waist.

That one simple jerk of the head was all the incentive that Harry needed before he went absolutely wild with it. He immediately ground down filthily into Louis’ face, knuckles turning white from gripping the iron headboard so tightly, his head arching back and moaning loudly as Louis gave his rim a particularly delicious slurp.

“Oh fuck,” Harry groaned, body going into overdrive from the sensations Louis was making him feel. “So good daddy, sososo good, I love it.” Harry babbled on and on, nonsense spilling from his bow shaped lips as he bounced on Louis’ face.

Louis hummed in response, sending the gruff vibrations straight to Harry’s cock. Louis let his jaw go slack then, tongue hanging limply, as he dropped his arms and let Harry use him in whatever way he felt necessary.

This was the part Harry loved most about riding Louis’ face while Louis himself hated it, Harry loved to finally be the one in control of his own pleasure while Louis hated giving him up the control he himself normally had.

Harry rocked himself rhythmically: down, forward, back, up, down, forward, back, up, creating a kind of pattern that would eventually lead him to release. Louis tried to help the best that he could in his powerless position, offering a waggle of the tongue followed by a nip to the rim and a harsh suck that sent Harry’s mind reeling into space.

It was barely a minute later that Harry found himself letting out a yelp of pleasure; mouth hung wide open, his knees locked around Louis’ face and coming. Louis softly kitten licked Harry’s rim—trying to milk out all the pleasure he could--as he came down from his high, thighs covered in Louis’ spit and his chest covered in his own come.

Louis laid Harry flat on the bed, finally removing the beautiful white lace from his body and flinging it to the floor, and began to clean the come up with his tongue.

“So tasty,” He hummed. “You think you could let daddy fuck you? Think you could come again, wrapped around daddy’s big cock?” Harry whined and nodded his head yes.

What a good little boy I have. Louis thought to himself.

“What a perfect baby, always being so eager for daddy’s cock. Love having your arse full of it, don’t you? Love being daddy’s little cockslut?” Harry’s dick had begun to swell up once again, finding interest in the dirty words Louis had spoken.

“Of course you do.” Louis cooed, his hands coming to cup Harry’s blotchy, red face. “It’s why I’m your daddy isn’t it? You need me to take care of you like no one else can.” Harry whined and bit his already bruised lips.

“Please daddy, please. Need your cock, daddy. Need to be full with it. Need—” Louis cut his boy off with a tender kiss.

“Of course, love. Just let daddy remove his boxers, okay? Then he’ll take good care of you.” Harry leaned up to give Louis one last, lingering kiss before he stood up from the bed.

Spending all his time focusing on Harry’s pleasure, Louis hadn’t really had much thought put into his own erection. It strained against the soft fabric, a wet spot of precome darkening the grey fabric above his cockhead as he removed it.

Louis crawled back onto the bed, got in between Harry’s knees and put the younger boy’s calves over his own shoulders. “Ready, love?” He questioned, placing a peck on his boy’s forehead.

“Ready.” Harry affirmed.

“Perfect.” Louis huffed as he rammed all the way into Harry; leaving the boy gasping and desperately scrabbling at his back, angry red marks trailing in the wake of his nails.

Louis began to guide him, showing him exactly how he wanted Harry to grind against his cock, and gradually picked up the pace.

Harry braced himself on his own thighs and begun rocking himself up and down repeatedly, quickly becoming flushed and sweaty. The angle he was positioned in feels so good and knowing that his daddy loved it too was making him moan and cry out.

Louis slowly reached a hand forward and touched where their two bodies became one, watching awestruck as his cock repeatedly disappeared inside Harry.

Harry moaned and grinded his hips dirtily onto Louis, trying to take him deeper, rocking his hips. “Shit, so good daddy, you feel so good inside me.”

Louis groaned and began to rock into Harry faster by placing his hands on the boy’s hips, helping him grind down even harder.

“Yeah, like that.” Harry keened, arching his back, Louis gawking at how beautiful he looked like this.

“God babe,” Louis groaned, trailing his hands down Harry’s chest. “You look so fucking good like this, you have no idea.” These words made Harry moan loudly and move even faster, using one of his hands to fist at his cock.

“Yeah daddy?” Harry said, breathless, and Louis didn’t know if it’s from praise or from pleasure, but the way Harry says it made him want to hear it again.

“Yeah so beautiful,” Louis coninued, eyes trailing down Harry’s figure. “You’re so hot, look so gorgeous-”

Harry moaned loudly, reaching up to claw at Louis’ stomach. “You’re so good baby,” Louis said, watching the ways his cock disappeared inside Harry, looking so thick, filling him.

“Making me feel so good, you’re doing so, so good babe.”

“Daddy, I think I’m gonna-”

“Shh, shh. That’s okay babe.” Louis soothed him, running a hand down Harry’s arched back.

“I’m so close, feels so good.” Harry rambled on and on, his hand working over his cock so fast Louis could hear the slick sound of it.

“I’m close too, so it’s okay babe.” Louis kept his voice soft and soothing, “I wanna see you come lovely, you always look so good when I make you come for me.”

Harry cried out and hunched forward, clawing up at Louis’ chest. “Keep talking.” He begged, grinding up and down on Louis’ cock sloppily.

“Want you to come for me baby, really bad, I know you’re close, you look so good.” Louis began to rub his hands up and down Harry’s sides. “You feel so great around me, I’m gonna come soon too, but I need you to come first.”

Harry continued to moan loudly, each one a breathless little ‘ungh’ tumbling from his lips.

“God I love the noises you make, soso much.” Louis spoke in effort to prolong his orgasm, wanting to wait for Harry, but not quite sure if he could. He continued, each sentence he said getting dirtier, trying to push Harry over the edge. “Sound so good when I’m filling you up with my fat cock and stretching you out, so loud, and so hot.”

“Fuck daddy, please don’t stop, please.” Harry’s voice had become ragged and rough, making it all the more harder for Louis to prolong his orgasm.

“Come on sugar, you gonna come for me now? I’m gonna come too but I need you to do so first, I wanna make you feel amazing, so much better than I feel right now.” Louis paused and straightened out, pushing Harry’s hand away from his cock and replacing it with his own. He began to stroke quickly, each stroke beginning with a squeeze to the head.

“I love making you feel good, love it when you moan my name, I bet I’ll love it when you come, you’ll get so tight around me, it’ll feel so good.” Harry cried out Louis’ name loudly and hunched forward, his body shuddering, as he came all over Louis’ fist and stomach.

Harry breathed heavily, regaining his composure before grinding down on Louis with a blissed out smile on his face. He continued to move, grinding down on Louis’ cock until he came, his hips jerking erratically and filling him up. They came down from their highs together, Louis leaning down to lay his head on Harry’s chest, peppering the boy with sweet kisses to the chest.

Louis moaned quietly as Harry lifted off him and he fell out of the boys leaking bum.

Harry waited for Louis as he entered the bathroom, returning with a wet cloth to clean them with.

Louis wiped them both down, cleaning off his stomach before turning to Harry and cleaning off his bum and thighs.

Once he was done Louis wiped the sweat off of Harry’s forehead and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.

The boy had already begun dozing off by the time Louis wrapped his arms around him and pulled the sheet over them.

Harry snuggled into Louis and let his thoughts and heartbeat calm as he had fallen into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
